Kingdom Hearts: Whispers of the Past
by SpeakfluentDisney
Summary: Andi has no memory of her past when she comes to Radient Garden. When Radient Garden gets under attack; Andi finds herself in Twilight Town with three new friends. But making a new life for herself hasn't stopped her past from following her there too. R&R
1. Prolonge: Keybearer is born

"No! Why did you it" he asked holding his friend as she slowly shattering into light.

"Because you would have done the same for me" she answered with a smile holding his cheek, tears running down his ocean blue eyes as she disappears in a glitter of light.

Xxxxxxx

Beautiful starry night in Radient Garden everyone was asleep except for the White Castle that towered over the town. Inside were a group of men collecting data from blue shadow creature that resembled a rat with a red sign on their chest. That started appearing in their world after four strange individuals with keys as weapons showed up.

"What did you find" asked one of them that looked like he was in charge of the place.

"These things that they called Unversed are reacting to the replicas by looks but don't have the motivation to attack like they were with real people. Still trying to find what effects them to react" said one

"Of course not. The replicas don't even look human; why would they react to something like that" chuckled the other putting his hand over his eyes almost in complete disgust that the other would think this would work. As the experiment "replicas" as he called him looked like plain white dummy.

"If you think you could do better-"

"ENOUGH!"

Both of them looked at the leader as he seemed quite irritated by their bickering. "Keep looking we need to find the reason that makes them tick. I want to know everything and why those individuals contained a key of weapons to destroy them" he replied. "I'm sick and tired of you and Ienzo bickering. Evan what in heaven's is that experiment helping with first?"

"I am learning to create bodies of human form. Since we are not allowed to use actual people in this experiment. A shell is taking the place" explained Evan.

"A shell? THAT'S IT! THE HEART WE NEED TO BE LOOKING AT THE HEART!"

A ball of light flashes down into the room into one of the replica figures as the three men stand in awe. The replica gets bright as little lights like fireflies over the replica.

"What?!" Exclaimed the leader as the light disappears showing a sleeping little girl. Walking up to the little girl and in complete shock. The others ran up next to him and stared down at the girl. Slowly she opens her chocolate brown eyes.

"She looks like" stopped Ienzo looking at the little girl as she sat up beaming at the men that look down at her.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I could ask the same question you one." The leader replied.

She looked down from the men what looked like deep thought. "I don't remember" she answered in deep distraught.

"Well my name is Ansem the wise and this is Evan and Ienzo" he introduced as he compensate what just happened in his lab.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled. She stands up and dusts her blue dress; "Master Ansem, she's perfect experiment on hearts" said Evan excitedly.

"She's a little girl Evan. She's not some an experiment" said Ansem sternly.

"But she could be the key to helping us know. After all she did just appear from a ball of light" replied Evan defending his cause.

The little girl tilted her head as she twisted her long dark brown hair with her index finger.

"Master Ansem; she looks one of the key weirders that came here. How is that possible?" Asked Ienzo.

"I don't know."

"Do you have a name and do you know where you came from?"

"No...but my name is Andi"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes: I've changed a lot of stuff from Andi's background. This makes more intense background I have set up for a character and I'm super excited for her to go through the KH2 and 3 story line that I've gotten but first I need to set up a good background story before continuing through KH2 story line I have.


	2. Chapter 1: Attack on Radient Garden

_**Run!**_

A dark tornado of yellow eyes coming out of the castle toward the town of Radiant Garden. Everyone looking up at the magnificent castle fit for a king.

_**Run Far!**_

Shadow-like creatures started to appear on the ground. People started screaming, running in different directions, some losing their lives at the process. Calling there family and friends together trying not to lose each other in all the panic.

_**Run now! Far away their after you!**_

Listening to the panic voice in a little girl's head. She runs and whimpers trying to fight through the shattered people running in all directions. Glancing behind her shoulders she notices she's being followed by the dark creatures.

"Mommy! Daddy!" yells the small child

"Andi!" yells a familiar voice in reply, she looks in front of her.

There running towards her was a teenage blonde chocobo haired boy. He looked like he came out of the fields, his blue eyes determined and frightened. She ran to him as he scoops her into his arms, comforting her as he held her.

"Cloud" she whimpers.

Cloud also fighting through the crowd; away from the shadow creatures that are on his heels. Cloud turns down to an alley way from the chaos into a small house. Another teenager rapidly closing the door behind.

_**Run!**_

Andi's chocolate eyes looked over Cloud's shoulder at a girl with her long light brown hair up in a high ponytail. Turning herself around towards them her dark eyes with panic.

"Thanks Aerith" huffed Cloud trying to catch his breath; letting Andi go.

"Where did they come from?"

"The Castle"

"Ansem?"

"I don't know"

"Where are the others?" Cloud asked looking round the room.

Aerith sighed and looking down and replied "Leon and Yuffie went to the castle"

"WHAT BY THEMSELVES!?" Exclaimed Cloud then remembered that Andi was in the room looking up at him with fear. He smiled down at her ruffling up her long dark brown hair. "It's dangerous" he finished.

"I know; I tried to keep them here. But they wouldn't listen"

_**You won't be safe, they will find you; no one can protect you! Run! Run!**_

"The Princess?" asked Cloud.

"I don't know that's why-"

"Leon! Yuffie!" Yelled Andi as they stood at the door. Shutting the door quick, Leon holding his face and young ten year old Yuffie helping him to a chair, Aerith gasped covering her mouth horrified.

"What happened?" demanded Cloud.

Yuffie glimpsed at her frustrated friend and looked at Leon; who looked at Cloud with a serious facial expression; dropping his hand and revealed a scar on his face.

"Ambush. Everyone in castle is gone" replied Leon

"And the Princess?" asked Cloud.

"Gone, no where to be found"

Cloud looked down and formed a fist, his teeth clenched. Andi's eyes filled with tears as she ran up to Leon. Leon covered his scar again putting his hand on her head.

"Leon" said Andi removing his hand from his face and seeing his scar, blood poured from it. It was deep and deformed some of his face. Leon touched Andi's chin with a smile. She smiled faintly back at him.

_Bang!_

Everyone turned to the door with their weapons and ready to fight. Blocking Andi and Aerith from the enemy on the other side of the door.

"Cloud go and take Andi and Aerith and get them out of here" commanded Leon

"No way; not this time!"

"JUST DO IT CLOUD!"

Cloud hesitating. Growls and grabs Andi and runs out the back door with Aerith right beside him.

_**You're not safe, you're never safe! They will come! Run! Run!**_

Andi's hair gets in her face, her hands go to her ears and she screams on her knees. Cloud fighting off the creatures and Aerith on the ground struggling to get up her eyes connecting with Andi's. Andi stood up and starts running.

"ANDI!" Called Cloud looking back over his shoulder having a close contact with the creatures; he shields the attack with his sword.

_**Don't stop! Run! Run!**_

Andi didn't know what to do but follow the voice that leads her far away from protection of friends and family. As the creatures continued to follow her. Tripping over herself, The creatures swallow her welcoming her into the dark. Fear overwhelmed her as her world was engulfed in black.

_**Don't accept it! Someone will help you! Don't accept the darkness!**_

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Twilight Town

**'Where am I'**

Andi pushes herself off the the yellow brick floor. Looking around her was lots of yellow brick buildings that shined beautifully from the sunset light. She could hear people around nearby. As she slowly walks towards the noise at the corner she could see people walking around the different stores and chatting with each other in the main circle. Seeing there wasn't any shadow monsters she goes to the main area of people walking around. Scanning for faces at anyone that looks familiar to her. She falls backwards to the ground.

"Ow! Watch where your going!"

Andi sat herself up and see a blonde spiky headed boy sitting on his butt in front of her. She rubs the back of her head where she hit it; "I'm sorry" she cried.

"Ah!" Said the boy as he jumps up standing on his knees beside her; nervously. "Hey don't cry I didn't mean it. Please stop crying" he said anxiously looking around him. Andi wipes her dark chocolate eyes "I'm lost. I can't find my mommy or daddy" she explained. "I don't even know where I am" she sobbed.

"Ah! It's ok, we'll find them. They have to be here somewhere" he says looking around very fast for someone.

"Hayner!"

A little brown haired girl with pigtails and a dark brown spiky haired boy run over to the boy named Hayner and Andi. Andi looks at the two children as they leaned down at her. The girl had a yellow dress on with daisies and white dress shoes as the boy was kinda chubby and had a blue shirt with some graffiti dog on it and some black shorts and blue tennis shoes to match. Hayner wore a black tank and green cargo shorts with black tennis shoes.

"Hi I'm Olette and this is Pence" introduced the girl giggling.

Andi sniffles "I'm...I'm Andi"

Olette looks sad. "Why are you crying?" She asked. Andi points at Hayner. Hayner shocked stands up; "Hold on! She ran into me. I didn't do anything to her!" He exclaimed folding his arms.

Olette tilts her head at him. "Did you say your sorry?" She asked him. She gives Andi her hand. Andi takes it to stand up. Looking at Hayner with tears still in her eyes. "What?!? Why do I need to apologize!?!? She ran into me and anyways I was trying to find her parents" he exclaimed getting angry. "Did you see her?" Asked Olette. Hayner puts his head down; "no...I'm sorry" he replied kicking the ground with his foot and hands in his pockets.

Andi wipes her eyes again; "I'm sorry too, where am I?"

"How hard did you hit your head?!? This is Twilight Town!" Exclaimed Hayner looking at her like she was crazy.

"Hayner!" Scolded Olette as Andi puts her head down.

"Can you not remember?" Asked Pence. Andi looked at Pence and shook her head. The three of them gasped and looked at each other. "Well we'll help you remember and find our family" announced Olette holding Andi's hand.

"How are we going to find them?" Asked Pence.

"Look around and ask if anyone has seen her with her parents" replied Olette with a smile.

Andi puts a small smile on her face and nodded. As they walked around the town and asking if anyone seen her with her parents; Andi still couldn't find anything that was familiar to her. Given up the four of them walked to the three's hideout.

"This is our group spot" explained Olette. "Now that we're friends now, you know" said Pence with his arms stretched out showing Andi the Usual Spot. Andi looks around and looks at Hayner who doesn't look very happy; his arms crossed and pouting.

"What's wrong?" Asked Andi to Hayner.

"You can't just waltz in here and know are secret group spot. It won't be a secret anymore" replied Hayner avoiding eye contact.

"I won't tell" said Andi placing her hands behind her back and tilting back and forth on her heels of her feet. Looking at Hayner for approval. Hayner glances at her and sighs putting his arms down. He scratched his head "Ok, as long as you don't tell"

Andi puts a big smile on her face and hugs Hayner laughing. "Get off me!" Screamed Hayner pushing her shoulders off him. "Your a girl, I'll get cooties" said Hayner. Andi tilted her head and looked confused; "Cooties?"

Hayner's jaw drops, "she doesn't remember what cooties are guys"

Olette and Pence laughed. Andi looks at them, "Cooties are if you kiss each other Hayner not from hugging" giggled Olette. Andi looked disgusted at Hayner. "Ewww.." she said backing away from him.

Olette gasped. The three looked startled at Olette; "what?" Asked Hayner.

"We can take Andi to the wizard! He might be able to help Andi find her family!" Said Olette happily.

"Yeah the wizard could help" commented Pence.

"But how do we get to this wizard?" Asked Andi.

"We can go on the train!" Exclaimed Olette.

"Ok might as well ask him" said Hayner as he lead the group to the train station. Andi stares at the big train waiting for people to aboard. She starts walking up to it.

"Now hold on missy"

Andi stopped and looked at the adult that stood beside her his grip on her shoulder. "Where are your parents?"

"We are trying to get to the wizard" explained Andi.

"Yen sid? Do your parents know where your at?" He asked

"I don't know. I can't find them. Hayner, Olette and Pence told me that the wizard will help me find them" replied Andi tears forming in her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry little one but I can't let you just get on this train. Your parents might be looking for you right now. Come with me we will see if we can find them" said the man.

Andi looked at her three friends and starts to follow as Hayner grabs her arm watching the man walk to the ticket stand; the train starts whistling. "Come on we have to get on the train" said Hayner.

"But-"

Hayner, Olette and Pence boards the train and signal her to follow quickly. Andi turns to the man to see if he noticed if she is following him. Unable to realize she's not following him she boards the train with them and the train starts its journey.

"Come on we need to sit in seats before we get in trouble" said Pence. The group find seats and watch the scenery change from the Twilight Town to being surrounded in a rainbow of lights. Andi sees a big old tower surrounded by nothing but rainbow of lights. The train stops at the tower; "Come on!" Called Hayner to the group as they got off the train.

Andi frightened at the big tower walks behind Pence, Olette and Hayner as they go to the door. Hayner knocks.

"Is the wizard nice?" Asked Andi looking around.

"We never met him" replied Olette.

Andi was about to protest but the door opened. The group looks up at older man with a starry blue robe and hat rubbing his long grey beard. His black slit eyes stared down at them. The group backed up from the door looking at each other.

"What do you want?" He asked

The group pushed Olette forward. She looked nervous as she looked at the wizard; "umm...we needed to talk to you about finding my friend's family. She hit her head and don't remember where her family is" explained Olette trying not to give a lot of eye contact to the wizard.

"Who?" He asked

Hayner grabs Andi from behind him and pushes her to the wizard. She stops in front of him. He stares right at Andi shocked. She could feel a chill going down her spine as he looked at her. "It can't be" he murmured.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Andi" she said

"How?"

"Huh?" She asked tilting her head.

"Nevermind child, I will help you find your family" he said. The group smile at each other and back at the wizard. He has the train turned around back to Twilight Town.

"Come children" he says as he leads the children back to the train. They follow him and sit in their seats. As the train left Andi could still feel the wizard's eyes on her. She glances at him to see her feelings were right. What she didn't understand why.

Back to town; the train stops at the station. The doors opened and the group and wizard come out of the train.

"Yen sid! I'm so sorry I didn't know they got on the train" explained the man from before.

The group try not to look at the man as they know they have gotten caught, as Andi starts picking at her blue sundress with silver stars, Olette twist her pigtails, Hayner and Pence put their hands behind their head. Yen sid looks at them and then back to the man. "It's alright, they are just worried about their friend" he replied. The man nods and leaves them alone. Yen sid leads them through the town and he stops at a big grey house with white trim and big front porch.

"How do you forget you live here!" Exclaimed Hayner.

Andi looks at Hayner and shrug her shoulders. Yen sid walks on the porch and knocks on the yellow door. The door opens and you can hear Yen sid talking to the couple at the door. Andi looks and sees that they weren't her parents. She shakes her head.

"What's wrong Andi?" Asked Pence

"Andi come here" called Yen sid

Andi glances at her friends then back up at Yen Sid and goes up on the porch. She stands by Yen sid and looks at the young couple that could look like they could be her parents. They smiled down at her.

"They will take care of you, make sure your safe" said Yen Sid. Andi looks at Yen sid and holds his robe; "I want my mommy and daddy" she cried. The couples' expression change to pitty for her. Yen sid pulls her out of ear shot from everyone and knees down to Andi their backs away from the couple.

"Your family is gone little one, you are not from this world" he explains putting his hand on her shoulder.

Andi looks at Yen Sid's face and know he was right. "They will take good care of you. You will tell no one of where you came from or what happened to your actual family. Do you understand?"

"But why?"

"It destroys the order of this world"

"The order?"

"Yes your world and this world are different. The people you knew are not from this world. As the same way for your friends in this world"

Andi looks at Hayner, Pence and Olette then looks down at the her orange sandals kicking the ground. "Do you understand little one?" Asked Yen Sid

"Yes" she replies wiping her tears. Yen Sid smiles and takes his hand off her shoulder. Standing back up he nods at the couple and leaves. Andi watches as Yen Sid disappears out of sight and then looks at Hayner , Olette and Pence still standing in front the the porch looking at her. Andi glances at the couple and then walks down to her friends.

"Thank you for finding my...my mommy and daddy" said Andi choking back the tears.

"How do you forget you live here?!? This house is huge!" Exclaimed Hayner with his arms stretched out; looking at Andi like she's crazy. Andi shrugged her shoulders. Hayner just stares in shock at her.

"Well I'm glad we helped. We can walk to school tomorrow" said Olette.

The boys groaned at Olette's mentioning of school. Andi giggles at them.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow" replied Andi walking up the porch and waved goodbye. As they waved goodbye they all went their separate ways home and Andi walks in the couples' house.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes: Well here begins Andi's life in Twilight Town. Losing and gaining a family and now let's see what friendships she gains. But who is she? Why are people thinking who she is?


	4. Chapter 3: “You do look just like her..”

_Ten years later…._

The bell rings, doors slam open and kids start rushing out of the school building. Andi walks out in dark blue high waisted; distressed skinny jeans with a burnt orange cropped tank and black and orange thick high top shoes. Her long wavy dark brown hair layered down that stops at her lower back. She carries her skateboard with a black and white tribal wolf design underneath it and her ragged orange backpack hanging off her right shoulder.

When she gets down the stairs she stops and leans on the stair rail waiting. Until she sees her three friends come out behind a big group of people. She smiles, "About time you guys!"

"Oh shut up Andi!" replied Hayner.

She laughs at him. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked looking at the group. Hayner looked dazed at something, when Andi goes up next to Hayner and follows his gaze she sees a girl their age stand with a bunch of other girls talking. Black long bob haircut and dark tan. She had some white short jean shorts and baby pink quarter length shirt with her left shoulder exposed and some pink tennis shoes.

Andi rolled her eyes and gives an aggravated look, smacking him in the back of the head. Hayner reacting to the pain rubbing his head where the pain was throbbing. "Ouch! Really Andi?!"

"Falcon is so out of your league Hayner!" commented Andi looking at him crossing her arms. She gives Falcon a glance and shakes her head.

"She's cute" admitted Hayner trying to settle the argument.

"She's also very popular." commented Andi rolling her eyes. "Where do you want to go Pence?" asked Hayner trying to change the subject. Andi glares at Hayner, he always tries to change the subject when she had a good argument. "Well ah…." Said Pence feeling in the spot light.

"Let's go to the beach!" exclaimed Olette happily.

"The beach?" questioned Andi. "Yeah! Oh come on! It's been forever!" pleaded Olette. Andi looks out in the distance and sees someone in a black hooded cloak in the crowd. It was a little odd.

"Andi…"

"ANDI!"

Andi snaps out of it and looks at Hayner who was very close in her personal space. "What?" she asked. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"That cloaked figure" she pointed at in the crowd.

"What cloaked figure?"

Andi scanned the crowd again and the cloaked figure was gone. "Huh?"

"Anyways, you're coming to the beach right?"

Andi still searching the crowd and sees the cloaked figure again heading towards an alley way. She pushed herself from the rail and dropping her skateboard on the pavement.

"Andi?…"

"Yeah….I'll meet you guys at the train station. I gotta go home first" she replied not taking her eyes off the alley way.

"Alright…Meet us in 20 minutes" said Hayner as him, Pence and Olette walked towards the train station.

Andi started skating off blending in with the crowd. Watching the cloaked figure continue through alley way and making a right turn. She followed in pursuit, when she made the turn he was gone. Andi skated further in the alley way. Looking around for any secret door or some different alley way she missed. When she looked in front she saw some black shadow like creatures popping up from the ground.

Stopping herself right in her tracks; she remembers these things appearing in Radiant Garden. She backs up slowly watching the shadow creatures make a move. One twitches and jumps at her; Andi turns around and starts skating through the alley trying to lose them. But they just stay caught up with her as more started appear. Andi makes a mistake turning to an alley way with a long wall blocking her way from escaping. Getting off her skateboard she desperately she tries to look for blocks that could make her able to climb or any low spots for her to jump over, there was none. Andi turns towards her attackers pressing her body against the wall wishing she could just go through it right about now.

'**Not again'**

But before Andi knew it; they jumped after her, a flash of light appeared in her hand. Andi held what looked like a huge key. Looking at it, the end of the key points was silver musical notes as was the rode and all around it looked like it had been sitting in an over grown garden full of rose thorns that were colored in rose gold. But instead of roses growing from the thorns was silver musical notes and at the handle was a small slightly opened rose gold and silver blended rose at the end.

'**What is this thing?'**

Andi looked to the shadow creatures and they were gone. She looked back at the weapon in her right hand again; light appeared in her hand and it disappeared. Andi jumped in surprise; looking around if anyone would have seen that. Once she knows she's in the clear. She looks at her hand again and stretches her arm out a light flashed with the huge key again.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Andi

"Interesting…"

Andi jumped in surprise again trying to look around for the owner of the voice. Noticing they weren't in eye view. She looks up and sees the cloaked figure that she was following before she was attacked; up on the wall she was trying to climb before.

"You're a complete natural" he commented seeing Andi brings the key in front of her to protect her. Andi realizes it as well; for a second letting her wall of defense down. Shaking her head and being defensive again, the figure laughed.

"But you still have no idea what that thing in your hand is. What the power that it possesses or what happened to the last person who owned that very keyblade"

"Keyblade?"

"But it didn't protect her very long; poor thing" he chuckled.

Andi glares at him; "Big talk for someone that's far away" she snapped.

The figure jumps down to her eye level. His face still hidden underneath his cloak; what she could see that he was a few inches taller than her. From the sound of his voice maybe a year or two older and well built. His laugh gave chills down her spine. It sounded familiar to her but there wasn't any possibility for her to have. "All of you seem to have a smart mouth as well"

Andi smirked at his insult and chuckles; "Are your comments suppose to mean something to me?"

"It depends; do they?" he asked leaning in.

Andi took a few steps back keeping a good distance from him. In case he plans to surprise attack. She didn't reply; her mind trying to decode his questions. He talked to her like they've been in this situation before. But she had no recollection of him. But yet something was there.

"Hmmm….no worries. You will have some use to me soon"

"Why would I do anything for you?!"

"You will. You always do"

"Whoever you think I am! I'm not her!" she snapped.

He chuckled again. "Maybe not…."

He forms a black portal behind him; "But you do look just like her…." As he backs up in the dark portal and disappears…..

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: What do think? Who thinks the cloaked figure is? I don't know if I'll reveal who he really under the cloak or not. See how the chapters turn out. Enjoy guys! ;)


	5. Chapter 4: The Beach

"Where have you been?!"

Andi jogging up to the Train Station, she stopped in front of her group; "Sorry, when I went home. I ran into Seifer" lied Andi gasping for breath leaning on her knees.

"That no good for nothing!-"

"Hayner!" Scolded Olette

Andi looked up at her friends and sees someone she never thought would be hanging out with the group; Falcon. Hiding her shock, she stands back up after she gets her breath. Clears her throat and walks past between her and Hayner and heads into the station. Olette catches up with her and glances at Andi.

"That was a little rude" she whispered.

Andi looked at her confused; "What was?"

Olette raises her eyebrow; "Really?"

Both paying the train conductor for tickets in silence and walking towards the train. She could feel Olette's disapproved look burning at her; "What do you want me to say?" Hissed Andi turning her head slightly to Olette. "You could say 'hi'" replied Olette.

"I didn't even know she was coming! If I had a little heads up, I would have" snapped Andi quietly.

Olette rolled her eyes, "No you wouldn't have. Just be nice" as she walks in front of her into the train.

Andi raised an eyebrow at her; rolling her eyes with a sigh, walks into the train as everyone got in. Hayner and Falcon sat across from her as she tried to putting a small smile on her face.

"You're Andi right?" Falcon asked with a heavy accent.

Andi nodded. Falcon put on a big smile and walked over to sit next to her. Which took Andi and Hayner a surprise; "It's nice to meet you. I'm Falcon!" she said giving Andi a hug like old friends. Andi could hear snickering from Pence and Olette. She gave them a quick glare and puts a smile back on her face when Falcon pushes herself off from the hug. "Yeah I know…We have music together. You can really sing" admitted Andi. Falcon's eyes sparkled by her comment. "Thank you that means a lot coming from you"

Andi gave her a very confused look; "What?"

"You are like amazing! Your voice and how you can play the piano!" commented Falcon as she air pianos with her fingers. Andi scanned Falcon; taken aback by if this girl was the same girl at school. Andi admitted she never really knew Falcon, but she assumed that she was very vain. By how she cares a little too much about how she looks and how she was very popular to the boys. But just talking to her, she was the total opposite. "Thanks" said Andi.

"How long have you been in music?" asked Falcon.

Andi shrugged her shoulders, "I guess like forever" she admitted.

The train stopped and Falcon looked at the doors. "Yay! We're here!" exclaimed Falcon grabbing Andi's arm and dragging her out the door. Andi looks at her friends who just followed behind her and Falcon. Walking on the warm white sand, Falcon finally lets go of Andi and starts pulling off her purple dress revealing a teal colored haltered bikini top and string bikini bottoms. Andi just stood there watching her run towards the shore and turned toward her friends, "This is a sick joke right?" she asked looking at her friends.

"Nope" replied Hayner snickering.

"She is that bubbly?"

"I couldn't believe it myself when I asked her to come with us. I was ready to hear a flat no; but she didn't talk to me like she talks to you like old girlfriends. So how popular are you in music class?" said Hayner.

Andi looks at Hayner; "I'm ok" said Andi.

"Not what she says. I thought she was going to faint" joked Hayner. Andi smirked, "Your just jealous because I got her attention and she dumped you like a bad habit" commented Andi.

Hayner's face turned bright red; "she did not!"

Andi sighed and pulled off her white cropped t-shirt and light blue shorts and shoes revealing a mint green twisted bandeau and hipster bottoms. Moves her hands into her hair to put it in a high ponytail leaving her side bangs and little stands out for a more relaxed look. "Well I'm done with this conversation I'm joining the others" yawned Andi and runs in the waves. Hayner runs right past her in his camo trunks. **'I swear does he wear anything but camo?'**

"Took you guys long enough" said Pence.

Andi smirked and splashed saltwater in his face. Falcon looked at them, "Are you guys like together?" she asked. Andi exploded with laughter; "No way! Why?" she asked. "You guys fight like you guys are together" replied Falcon. Andi and Hayner look at each other, "I don't think we argue that much" said Hayner.

"You do!" yelled Olette and Pence.

"Are you guys jealous of each other?" said Falcon.

"Me Jealous of Hayner? I'm not jealous of Hayner! If anything I get mad of his stupidity. I see Hayner as a brother" replied Andi.

"Stupidity huh?" questioned Hayner looking at her.

"See!" pointed Andi proving her point. Falcon giggles at them and they just look at her. "I didn't know you guys would get so offensive" she said laughing.

'**Ok. Apparently she's bubbly and naïve'**

Andi got out of the water and sat down in the warm sand. She needed to get away. Too much was clouding her head over what happened just a couple hours ago. She couldn't shake what that cloaked man said **"**_**But you do look just like her…"**_

'**What could he mean about that? Who could look like me? He had to be confused of someone else. There's no one that looks like me.' **Andi laid down with her arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun. **'He's just messing with my head. That's all. It has to be.'**

"Whatcha doing?"

Andi moved her arm and sees Falcon standing above her. "Resting" Andi replied placing her arm back over her eyes. "Ok; do you mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Actually I do"

Andi hearing sand moving again that had to be the sound of footprints. Which she guessed was Falcon's finally leaving her alone. She didn't understand her at all. It almost bugged her the way she was. **'No one could be that pretty and that nice! No way!' **Sitting there listening to the waves. She could fall asleep with the sounds. As her body relaxed and started to feel numb….

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

_Andi wakes up and finds her in a garden. She sits up quickly looking around her __**'I'm home?'**__ Andi realizes she's back at home at Radient Garden before it was attacked. Standing up she looks around and sees no one around her. It looked like a ghost town, as she walked around the garden that she remembered playing at when she was little. She stopped at a several white lilies that she used to pick. She saw something pass her in the corner of her right eye. She turns and sees a little red headed girl twirling around; her eyes looked like violet orbs. She looked familiar but couldn't put her finger on it. When she turned around again, she froze; staring. Andi looked at her gaze and seen theses blue shadow like creatures that were a lot faster than the black shadow like creatures she faced before. They also had red eyes instead of big yellow eyes. _

"_Run!" yelled Andi_

_But the girl didn't move as the creatures came after her. Andi got in front of her with her keyblade; coming for the attack. Andi swung her keyblade; one by one puffing into blue smoke. Once gone she looked at the little girl behind her, looking up at her frightened. _

"_It's ok" she said trying to comfort the little one. The little girl grabs a hold of her leg, which Andi realizes was covered in silver and slate armor ankle bootie. __**'What?'**_

"Andi…"

_Andi glanced around and seen no one there calling her. Looking back even the little girl had disappeared._

"Andi….Andi"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"ANDI!"

Andi shot up looking at her friends; They looked concerned. Rubbing her eyes sleepily; "Yeah?" she replied.

"Time to go!" said Hayner.

"Are you ok?" asked Falcon placing her hand on her head, "You've been sleeping for a while and don't look to good."

"I'm fine" snapped Andi pushing her hand away from her forehead and gets up, putting back on her clothes and shoes back on. Her friends looked at each other and back at Andi. Andi notices this and gets a little aggervated. Rolling her eyes as she walks in front of them towards the train station.

Showing her ticket back to the train conductor she was allowed in. She takes a seat and doesn't even glance back at her friends who just sit across from her again, but out the window. She figured if she ignored them. They wouldn't start asking questions. Because she wouldn't be able to answer them because she didn't even know what was going on.

When the train stopped, she walked out without saying a word to the others. Trying to get away from them as quick as possible. She didn't want Falcon or Pence to start asking stupid questions, Hayner yelling at her nor having Olette lecturing her. She couldn't do it today, her head was clouded with things she didn't understand herself. She just wanted to be home.

Making it home she sees the lights aren't on again. Walking up the porch to open the yellow door walks in and turns the lights on. No one had been home at all today, it was pretty normal for Andi. Shutting and locking the door behind her. She jogs upstairs and goes to her bedroom, it was fairly neat. There were a few clothes on the ground that was evident she was late from school. Her wall was covered in hanging fairy lights that had a scooping look and some pictures attached with cloth pins of her, her adventures in Twilight Towns and her friends right by her unmade bed on the floor with white laced covers and burnt orange crochet throw. On the other side or her room is a white dresser and desk with more pictures over the past years. Her dark brown wooden piano and bench by her white desk which was covered with scattered homework and musical sheets. Andi walks over to her bed and falls into it as she groans holding her head.

'**What's wrong with me?'**

A tongue touched her cheek. Looking up at a black puppy with a silver undercoating and white patch on his chest and curly tail with a white tip looking down at her.

"Hey Bear" she chuckled as she pets him. He wags his tail at her. Looking up at her pictures she sees one of her favorites; her sticking her tongue out at Hayner, who's mouth hung open in shock. Olette smiling towards the camera and Pence's face half in the picture smiling. Grabbing the picture she couldn't help but chuckle as she remembers that just last year Pence started taking photography and wanted to take pictures of everything. Hayner and Andi were having one of those stupid arguments that only ended in her getting the last say in some way. Olette hadn't changed since Andi's known her, always happy.

Cuddling Bear in her arms she feels completely guilty for what happened today. She looks at the clock, noticing it was too late to go talk to them now. Figured that she would just talk to them the next morning; laying Bear down beside her, she allowed her mind to relax and she fell asleep….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes: Sorry the end isn't exciting. I couldn't come up with anything in the end of this chapter. Hopefully next chapter will have a better end. But what was the dream that Andi was having?What does it have to do with Andi? Keeping reading. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5: The Awakening

_Andi..._

Andi wakes up and finds herself what feels like a pool of water; falling. She sees a orange and red stained glass platform of her; split in a double exposure of the two halves. One side with her strappy cropped burnt orange tank and dark blue skinny distressed jeans and burnt orange/black thick high tops. Her wavy hair parted on the right in a ponytail with a orange scrunchy.

On the other half was her with a tight canary yellow quarter length top with a deep red x strap on her chest with a silver mark of mastery symbol on it and one fingerless slate colored armored glove lined in silver that stopped at her elbow. A lilac double slit maxi skirt that start mid thigh with silver and slate armored ankle booties. Her wavy hair was down parted on the left.

Slowly upright she was placed on the platform.

_It's time for your true awakening..._

"My true awakening?" Questioned Andi.

_Yes...the true power of the keyblade._

"Ok..."

Andi feels almost a surge go through her body closing her eyes as she takes it all in.

_Let your heart be your guiding key..._

Andi opens her eyes and finds herself in her room. Shooting up from bed she looks down at her hand and drops it in her lap.

"My true awakening?...what a weird dream"

Xxxxxxxx

"Why did you let him talk to her?"

A tall boy with shoulder length hair in a black cloak with silver chains scooped in the front. His eyes were covered by a black blindfold as he looked towards a man across from him in a black robe with a red cape on top and his identity completely covered in red wraps. All you could see was his mouth some part of his noise and his bright amber eyes.

"There was no reason to be involved. Anyways he brought us closer to our plan. He got her to reveal her keyblade." Answered the man.

"But you said you knew she contained that power. So why did we need him too?"

"Does it really matter?" Asked the man.

The boy was surprised by his question and pondered a little. "No..I guess not" he answered.

"She is a special type of case. We have to be delicate on how we can contain her. Protecting her will only make her look for questions that I don't want her looking for." Said the man.

"Then what are we doing?" Asked the boy.

"We need her to help Sora wake up. Then she'll help him save other worlds. But to do that she needs to get close to Sora's nobody" answered the man.

"Roxas..."

"Don't humanize him! He doesn't exist. He was only created because of Sora's sacrifice and that's all he is. A fragment of Sora" critised the man

The boy nodded at the man. "Watch her...but don't get involved" he ordered as the boy brought up a dark portal and went inside.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hayner!" Yelled Andi running towards him in the hallway at school. Catching up to him she could see he was still sore at her from yesterday.

"Look Hayner...I'm sorry" she said quietly looking down biting her lower lip.

"For what Andi? Sorry that I'm mad or how badly you did with Falcon" he asked flatly.

"I'll fix this Hayner ok. Let me talk to Falcon I-"

"No thanks. You fixing things with Falcon will only make it worse." He interrupted.

Andi stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. He also stopped and turned towards her. "You don't like her Andi and she knows it" he replied. Andi looked down again this time towards her feet. Biting her lower lip again.

"I mean you made it pretty obvious that you didn't want her there at all. Then you really pushed it over that stupid comment" he explained.

"She knows nothing of our friendship and she walks in like she knows us" snapped Andi.

Hayner sighs and shakes his head at her. "Sometimes I would like to be wrong about you"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said flatly.

Hayner opens his mouth and changes his mind to reply to the question and walks to class leaving Andi standing in the hallway.

The tardy bell rings and Andi starts heading toward her class. She sat between Olette and Pence who smiled at her. "Well it's a relief that you guys aren't mad at me" she said with a small smile to them.

"I'm guessing talking to Hayner didn't go very well" said Pence.

Andi rolled her eyes at his statement. "No it did not. He's still mad at me over Falcon"

"He has the right" said Olette.

Andi turned at Olette and glared at her. Olette didn't flench; "you weren't very nice to her" she stated.

"I know that. Now I gotta fix it" said Andi

Pence and Olette looked at each other nervously. Andi caught on and looked at both of them. "You guys don't think I can fix it either?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well when you try to fix things sometimes you get unpatient and make it worse" commented Pence.

Andi frowned at him and shook her head. "Well I got to fix it. If I want Hayner to ever talk to me again" crossing her arms in a x on her desk with her chin on top.

"How about me and Pence invite Hayner and Falcon to go shopping for the dance that's coming on couple of weeks and you can just meet us there" suggested Olette.

Pence and Andi looked not too amused by her suggestion. Andi hated shopping especially dress shopping. Usually she would have Hayner and Pence to back her up. But with the dance coming up and Olette trying to help what choice did she have. Andi sighed knowing this was the only way it was going to work.

"Fine" she replied. Pence groaned at her acceptance to the plan putting his head on his arms.

"Great! After school meet us at the dress shop at the market" said Olette.

Xxxxxxxxx

As the final bell rings Andi walked out of school with Olette. "Remember to meet us at dress shop" said Olette.

"I'll be there" replied Andi as she skated off towards home. Andi goes down the alleyway but stops suddenly. She looks around her and is unable to brush off the unsettle feeling she was having.

"Who's there?" She asked bringing out her keyblade.

Before Andi knew it she seen a flash of black and her keyblade clashed with the other weapon. Taken by surprise she felt her keyblade whip out of her hand. Seeing the attacker at mid jump ready to swing again; dodges it with a back walkover and grabs her keyblade. She jumps forward at her attacker bring her keyblade forward as it clashed again with the attacker's weapon again. Feeling a little overpowered she puts her other hand on her blade pushing forward to keeping the attacker's weapon from hitting her or knocking her keyblade out of her grasp again.

She looks at her attacker; he wore black cloak just like the other one she meet. But this time this one or him didn't hide his identity like before. His skin was pale and his white shoulder length hair angled his face. His eyes covered with a black blindfold. The weapon he had was also a keyblade; his looked like a dark bat wing with a round eye placed at the connection of the blade and handle. The guards at the handle had a bat wing that matched the blade and a white angel wing on the other.

She jumps back from him as he started overpowering her. Coming at him again with a swing and he blocks her attack again. Trying to overpower her again she uses her force as her advantage by front walkover him knocking him out of balance, but before he could counter attack she swing her keyblade stopping it by his heart. He looked at her knowing she had him cornered as long as she didn't let her guard down.

"Impressive" he said.

Telling by his voice she could tell this one was not the same one she met before. She glared at him not taking his compliment. Raising his hands up with his keyblade disappearing in light he gave her a surrender.

"Who are you?" She asked anger in her voice.

He smiled at her; "Riku" he replied putting his hands to his sides.

"Riku? Why did you attack me?" She asked.

"I had to see why he needs you" he replied

"Who?"

"Diz..."

"Is that the one that I meet last time?" She snapped

"No...I don't know who he was"

"Why were you following me?"

"Following you?"

"Don't play that game! I know you were following me"

A dark portal comes up behind Andi as she turns around to see who is coming out she sees a man with his face covered in red wraps.

"That's enough Riku! She already knows too much" he orders.

"What does he want with me?" She asked looking at Riku.

"No more questions!" Burst the man.

Andi turns to the man pointing her keyblade at him. "What do you want from me?!?" She demanded.

"You'll know soon enough" he said slyly and he disappears in a dark portal. Andi turns behind her and sees Riku had disappeared as well. Andi's keyblade disappears as she just stares at what might have been answers for her.

"Letting answers fall out of your fingertips must not be easy"

"What do you all want from me?" She asked flatly turning around at the hooded cloaked boy.

"You really don't remember do you?" He asked in awe.

"Remember what!?!" She pleaded.

He chuckled. "I have to say I like the distressed and pleaing in your voice. Brings back old memories."

Andi brings out her keyblade out as she glares at him.

"There! That's a face I remember. You haven't changed a bit. Oh what's the name?"

"My name is Andi!" She snapped.

"No...that doesn't ring a bell" he says as he disappears in another dark portal. Leaving Andi by herself. Hearing the bell ring from the clock tower Andi looks and she's late meeting her friends.

"Oh no!"

Andi runs to the dress shop...

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Watch her...don't get involved did you not understand" asked the man looking at Riku.

"She caught on. What would you like me to do?" Asked Riku.

"She is going to be searching for answers that I don't want her to be searching for" he answered.

"She won't" said Riku.

"Oh and how do you know?" Asked the man.

"Because she's going to worry about losing her friends when she doesn't show up at the meet place on time" replied Riku.

The man chuckled; "I apparently underestimated you Riku"

"But if you don't have me asking Diz. Who is she?" Asked Riku.

"She is a keybearer"

"No I mean who is she? When me and Sora first got our keyblades we had to learn to fight from experience. Fighting her was like fighting someone that has done this before"

Diz looked at Riku and turned at his computer screen. "I don't know who she is." He answered.

Riku was about to protest when Diz turned around to look at Riku. "That's why I want her." Said Diz.

Xxxxxxxx

Author's notes: This was one intense chapter to write. Everyone messing with Andi's head is not a good idea! I think Riku's a little to cocky on his answer about her not looking for answers; don't you? Who is this guy that seems to know her? Will he ever reveal himself?!? And why does Diz want her for? Find out in the next chapter. Read and review.


	7. Chapter 6: Lose to Gain

"Olette!" Called Andi as she seen Olette in the Market Street. Olette turned to Andi holding a white box; "where were you?" She asked.

"I know I screwed up I'm sorry."

"I tried every distraction that I could give for you to some point show up" explained Olette.

"I know. Everything got super crazy" replied Andi.

Olette shook her head. "They knew that I was trying to buy you some time Andi and you blew it"

Andi looked down with her arm across holding her other arm on the side. "I really am sorry Olette" whispered Andi.

Olette handed her the white box. Andi looked at her as she grabbed it. "It's a dress for the dance" said Olette. Andi nodded; "Thanks"

Olette nods "Well when your done with the secrets. You know where to find us"

Andi bit her lower lip and watched as Olette walked away. Andi carried the box with her arms crossed pressing it against her chest. As she walks and goes up on a roof looking at the outdoor theater. Laying her box beside her she pulls her knees towards her chest wrapping her arms around them. A tear ran down Andi's cheek. Laying her head in her knees she quietly sobbed.

"Hey are you ok?"

Andi jumped looking up at the spiky blonde headed boy in front of her. She stood up quick revealing her keyblade as she seen he was wearing a black cloak.

"Stay away from me and leave me alone" she sobbed angrily pointing the keyblade at him.

The boy lifted his arms up at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone?!" Exclaimed Andi.

"I don't know what your talking about?" He said

Andi looked at him shaking her head. She could see he was clueless on what she was talking about. Bringing down her keyblade his hands went down at his sides. She plops herself down to the roof and curls herself up again. Her keyblade vanishes as she cries. She feels a hand on her forearm. Looking up from her arms seeing the boy still there but crouched down to her level this time.

"Why are you crying?"

Wiping her tears from her eyes. "Why do you care?" She said flatly at him. He looked down not really knowing what to say; looking at him more closely. They were the same age. His blonde spiky hair was titled to one side a little but what really took Andi's breathe away was his deep icy blue eyes. Noticing her staring at him he looks up at her confused. "What?"

"Your eyes..."

"What about them?"

Andi shakes her head. "I don't know. I don't know anything" replied Andi

"Huh?" He said tilting his head to the side.

"Your not making sense" he chuckled nervously.

Andi looked down. "Yeah that's how I figured it would go if I said that to them too" whispered Andi.

"Who?"

Andi looking back at him. "Your kinda noisy" she commented with a smirk. He scratched the back of his head with a embarrassed smile.

"My friends" she answered him. He nodded and sat down on the edge of the roof.

"Your keyblade?" He asked.

"You know about keyblades too?" She asked her smiling faded to a frown.

A flash came from his hand and in his hand was a keyblade. This keyblade looked like an old silver key with a three pointed crown at the end. His handle in gold.

"You have one" she said

He nodded as his keyblade disappeared again. "But I've been he-...around and I've never seen anyone to have another keyblade" he explained.

"Yeah well I try to not put a lot of attention to myself" said Andi

"So why can't you tell your friends?" He asked.

Andi smirked at him; "Like you said you haven't seen anyone with a keyblade before" she answered.

"Should I tell them that I've had strangers appearing to me in that cloak your wearing after following one once after school and then this keyblade appeared" she asked sarcastically.

"Ah..." he answered giving her a puzzled look like that story was a little far fetched.

Andi looked down between her legs at the ground shaking her head, biting her lower lip. "Yeah that's what I thought." She sighed.

She stood up; grabbing her box and walks away.

"Hey...want to get some ice cream?" He asked.

She stopped and turned around at him raising an eyebrow. "Ice cream?"

"Yeah"

"I don't get ice cream with anyone. Especially random boys that don't give me their names" she said crossing her arms

"Well I don't offer ice cream to anyone. Especially random girls that don't give me their names. But you look like you need it" he chuckled at the end.

"Ok. I'm Andi"

"Roxas"

Andi walks up to him. "Wait here" he says as he runs off. Andi sits down at the edge of the roof with one of her legs hanging off the roof and the other up to her chest. Her arms crossed on her knee she lays her chin watching the movie that projects on the white cloth on the building wall.

Blue ice cream on a stick held by a hand with black gloves interrupted her movie. Looking at her side she sees Roxas siting next to her with his ice cream.

"What is this?" She asked taking the ice cream.

"Sea salt ice cream" he replied.

"That sounds disgusting"

"You got to try it first"

Andi reluctantly takes a bite of it. Surprised by the salty sweet taste it has. She smiles; "this is really good."

"Told you"

Andi and Roxas sit in silence as they ate their ice cream on the roof watching the movie play.

"Thanks for the ice cream" said Andi as she stood up.

"No problem" he said smiling as he stood.

Andi bit her lip nervously "Do you think we could hang out again?" She asked pushing strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I would like that. See you tomorrow?" he said smiling.

"Ok."

"Meet up at the top of the clock tower"

Andi waves bye and walks to the other side of the roof away from everyone that gathered to the movie. She jumps off the roof landing sure footed on the ground. She glances up on the roof to see Roxas was gone. She turns to home.

Xxxxxxxx

Author's notes: Andi is currently ripped from her friends. But meets up with Roxas. I thought it would be good for Roxas to meet her in her vulnerability. Since Roxas is Sora's nobody I think he's got the ability to break down walls in peoples hearts as Sora does. If you played Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days you'll know what I'm talking about.

Do apologize for the wait for this chapter. A lot of stuff has happened in the past two weeks so I didn't have a lot of time to write and proof read. Hopefully the next chapter will come a lot quicker but I'm not going to rush it.


	8. Chapter 7: World Order

"You really think this is a good idea for them to be together?" Asked Riku

"What does it hurt? Just makes it easier for us to use one another" replied Diz.

"I don't like toiling with her. She's not like them. I still don't get why we need her?" Asked Riku.

"Don't let her fool you by any means. There's more about her that meets the eye" warned Diz.

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't know her?"

"I know her from past being. She's different now then when she was. Her clouded memories don't really help her case" answered Diz.

"So she's more of a social experiment for you" said Riku flatly.

"I am not losing sight of our goal here! Don't forget it's your friend that needs to wake up" snapped Diz looking at Riku.

"You might not like it. But she does have a purpose in this little plan and I do not like to be questioned on how I do it" Diz continued.

"Sorry" replied Riku

"You have work to be doing" said Diz.

Riku nodded as a dark portal appeared as he walked inside it.

Xxxxxxxxx

_One week later.._

"Watch where your going!"

Andi was shoved down on the ground. As the three teenager group stood over her; she got up glaring at them.

"It would have been smarter if you stayed down" said Seifer. He was big and bulky kinda a guy with blonde hair that was covered with his black beanie. He wore a blue sleeveless zipped up cropped shirt and a sleeveless white duster over it and black cargo pants.

The other two behind him laughed. One was a girl 'Fuu' also with a blue sleeveless zipper top but it was full length and tan cargo pants. Her hair was short and white blocking one side of her brown eyes. The other 'Rai' was also big and a lot more muscular then Seifer. His skin was the darkest of the group looked like he sat in the sun too much. His hair short spiky brown and he wore a orange muscle tank with a tribal sign on one side with a thunderbolt chain necklace and black sport sweats with a two orange strips on the side and a number 8 on one side.

Then behind them was a little person 'Vivi' dressed half scarecrow-wizard type of clothing all you could see was his yellow orb eyes.

"Staying down is not my style" replied Andi.

"Where are your friends?" Asked Seifer.

"Disappointed it's just me?" Mocked Andi

Fuu kicked her in the stomach making Andi fell on her hands and knees coughing to catch her breathe.

"He asked you a question" snapped Fuu.

Andi glared at her gritting her teeth. "I gave him an answer"

Fuu kicked Andi in the ribs this time causing Andi to roll over on her back; Fuu stood over her and stomped on Andi's hand. Twisting and digging it to the ground like a bug. Andi screamed in pain as Fuu crushes her hand.

"Tell Hayner I'm looking for him." said Seifer walking away almost out of boredom.

As Fuu lifted her foot; Andi grabbed her injured hand as Seifer's gang walks away. Getting up slowly grabbing her side with her injured hand. She walks to the clock tower.

Up on the clock tower she sees no one is there. Sitting down at the ledge she hisses in pain as she inspects her hand. Swollen and some fingers with little movement. She growled in frustration.

"What happened to you?"

Andi turned to see Roxas looking at her not very happy. Standing at the corner of the clock tower.

"It's nothing." replied Andi.

"Your hand disagrees" says Roxas.

"Just the usual Seifer and his gang" Said Andi as she grabs a bandana from her pocket and tears it in two; trying to wrap it around her hand tight unsuccessfully as she keeps trying and trying again.

Roxas sits next to her gently grabbing her hand wraps the bandana tight as Andi winces in pain. "Thanks"

"So why do you let this Seifer do this to you?" He asked

"I didn't expect Fuu to kick me in the stomach and stomp on my hand" replied Andi flatly.

"Who's Fuu?"

"Member in Seifer's gang. Not much a talker. Apparently wasn't in her graces today" chuckled Andi.

Roxas smiles shaking his head. Looking towards the sunset Andi follows his glance. "You like sunsets too?" Asked Andi.

"Yeah. It's a thing I do up here" he replied.

"By yourself?"

"Sometimes. But sometimes with my two friends"

"Where are they now?"

"Well...they don't know I'm here. We're not really suppose to get involved with people from different worlds" replied Roxas

"Different worlds?!" Exclaimed Andi looking at him.

"Ah...wait!" Replies Roxas waving his hands.

"Too late! You came from a different world. You've gotten out of Twilight Town"

"Gotten out?"

"Don't try to change it on me. You and me know what you said. Where are you from?"

"Twilight Town"

Andi frowned at him, "Fine don't tell me."

"No I am from here really."

"Whatever" snapped Andi.

"No really. I am from here I just travel from different worlds" explained Roxas.

"How?" She asked looking at Roxas puzzled.

"From the shadows"

"Can you take me?" Asked Andi

"What?"

"Just kidding with you" said Andi as she looks back at the sunset biting her lower lip and brushing some of her side bangs behind her ear.

She could feel Roxas watching her. "Someday"

Andi looked at Roxas; "What?"

"I'll take you to see some worlds" he answered.

Andi smiles and bumps her side to his. "I would really like that."

Roxas smiles back at her and turns around rather quickly. Standing up from the ledge he grabs Andi by the arm and pulls her in towards the face of the clock. Andi winces in pain holding her stomach with her bandaged hand.

"You need to go. Don't get seen" he says.

"Why?"

"Just go" he hissed.

Andi can see Roxas' attitude completely changes to more guarded. Andi rushes down the stairs of the clock tower. When she makes it down she tries to stay out of sight of the face of the clock. Walking down the alleyway she goes to the marketplace to get some food.

Andi walks over to the pizzeria when she sees Hayner, Pence, Olette and Falcon sitting outside chatting and eating pizza. Walking past them as she goes in the restaurant. She sees the group look at each other and then looking at her.

"Can I help you?"

Andi turns her head towards the man. "Yeah pepperoni please" she said. The man nodded and stuck the pizza in a big oven. Paying for her food as it was done heating and put in the box.

"Thanks" said Andi and she walked out of the restaurant. Looking back at the group seeing they were all quiet looking at her. She gave a small smile and a wave then walked away.

"Hey Andi!" Andi sees a blonde boy with a white checkered short sleeved jacket with a black zipper shirt underneath with black and tan pants running. Andi was shocked "Roxas?"

Coming up to her, he smiles scratching his head.

"What are you doing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Look about earlier-"

"Andi?"

Andi turned to her friends that came up to her confused. Andi smiles at them uncomfortably. "Hey guys" greeting them. "Who is this?" Asked Hayner signaling towards Roxas. "Ah...this is-"

"Roxas"

Andi looks at Roxas coming up to Hayner. "Yeah" said Andi biting her lip.

"What happened to you?" Asked Olette.

Andi looked at Olette and realized her hand still wrapped. "Nothing" said Andi quickly trying to keep it out of sight.

"Did he do that?" Said Falcon looking at Roxas. Before Andi could reply Hayner punches Roxas in the face without warning. Roxas gritting his teeth went for a kick.

"Stop!"

The boys still keep fighting each other. Andi gives Olette the pizza and gets in between the boys; grabbing Hayner's hand and twists his arm to make him crouch using Hayner to jump pushing Roxas in the chest with the ball of her feet. Giving Roxas a little off balance but catches himself.

"Seifer" hissed Andi holding her ribs as her muscles scream in pain.

Everyone looks at her. Letting go of Hayner and pushes him towards the group. "Seifer wanted me to give you a message. He doesn't know we don't talk anymore" snapped Andi.

"Andi..."

"Save it! It's a lot easier pushing me away when I don't give you answers or something doesn't work for you. But you wanna be my friends only when he shows up" snapped Andi pointing behind herself at Roxas with her thumb, looking at them as they looked down in disappointment.

Andi grabs the pizza from Olette and walks to Roxas wiping the blood off his lip. "Come on" said Andi as she walked past Roxas following behind; Andi getting up on the fire escape to the roof where the outside movie played. She opens the pizza box and sits it between her and Roxas. "Have some" she said with a small smile.

Roxas looks down at his feet dangling off the roof. Andi pushes the pizza away and scoots closer to Roxas. "Sorry about Hayner. He's reacts before he thinks" said Andi

Roxas didn't respond. Andi nudges him with her shoulder. "Come on; it's not a big deal. This will all blow off. I'll talk to Hayner and the others at some point. They'll like you when they get to know you"

"I shouldn't have came" replied Roxas.

"What do you mean?"

"I came down here to apologize to you about earlier. I wasn't trying to cause more problems."

Andi looks down at her feet and sighs. "It'll blow off. That's not the worst fight I've gotten into"

Roxas looked at her puzzled. "Hayner is like my brother. We don't get along all the time. But we're always there for each other no matter what. Being a protective brother he doesn't think first and with the help of my friends seeing my injures doesn't help his thought process. But it shows they still care about me" explained Andi smiling.

Roxas puts a small smile on his face. Andi grabs the pizza box and brings it to Roxas. Grabbing herself a slice. Hinting to him to grab one as he rolls his eyes grabbing a slice.

"You weren't going to take no for an answer were you?" Asked Roxas chuckled.

"No I wasn't" she giggled

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes: You really get to see Andi's true friendship side come alive guys. I love the character that Roxas is before in KH2 which if you guys haven't played 358/2 days you need too. He doesn't have that tough exterior just yet. But all in all no matter what game I play Roxas is my favorite! Then Sora; who couldn't love Sora!


	9. Chapter 8: A Whole New World

"Hey Andi!"

Andi glances over her shoulder and tries to smile at Roxas as he comes from the corner of the clock tower, Roxas looks puzzled at her as he comes to sit by her.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" replied Andi with a frown.

Trying to look at her she turns her head away from him. He stands up and she turns her head away thinking he was coming to the other side. He stands behind her and bends down to her face. Upside down he could see her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked back siting beside her.

"Nothing happened" she replied flatly.

"Then why were you crying?"

Andi sighed; looking down at her lap. Sniffing she looks at the sunset again putting her hand in her hair pushing up her bangs off her face and dropping it. "That stupid dance is today" replied Andi in a whisper

"Still haven't talked to your friends?"

Andi shook her head looking down at her lap fiddling with her hands. Roxas looks down and sees a bunch of people carrying decorations and other things, going into the clock tower. He stands up and touches Andi's arm with his fingertips; she turns toward Roxas curious.

"Come on" he says as he walks around the corner of the clock tower.

Andi gets up and follows. A dark portal was beside Roxas. Andi stops quickly and stares at the same portal that she had seen three other people use before.

"It won't hurt you" explained Roxas.

Andi looks at Roxas as she hesitantly comes closer to the portal. She stops by Roxas glancing for an approval, he nods at her and she walks in; Roxas following right behind her. She stops looking at the dark realm as Roxas walks past her. She looks behind her as she watches the portal in Twilight Town disappear.

"How are we getting back?" Asked Andi

"When we want to come back" replied Roxas as he continued walking.

"You might wanna follow me. This coat protects me from the darkness. It'll affect you the longer you stay here" continued Roxas.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt me?" Asked Andi

"Going in and out; no. Staying around to longer; yes" replies Roxas glancing at her over his shoulder.

Andi runs up and follows Roxas closely behind him watching her every corner as another portal appeared in front of them. This wasn't Twilight Town but an island. Walking out of the dark realm she sees the beautiful island world.

"Wow" whispered Andi looking around the island as the black portal vanishes behind Roxas.

Andi gives a quick smile at Roxas and continues to look around the island. Something rustles in the trees; Roxas quickly grabs Andi by the arm pulling her in back against the tree covering her mouth with his hand keeping a lookout behind the tree. Andi shocked by the quick grab; she stared at Roxas' face; glaring at what was coming towards them.

She hears foot steps and then laughing which sounded like teens. Roxas relaxes as he watches the teens headed toward to deck where the boats were; slowly removing his hand away from Andi's mouth, still pressed against the tree and Roxas; he looks down at her and sees Andi looking over him with her hand against his chest her face beat red. He watched her as she slowly makes eye contact with him. He watched her hold her breathe. He pushes himself away from her and walks away. Andi still standing there. Smacks herself in the forehead slowly turning and looks to see Roxas siting in the sand close to the shore line.

Letting a huge breathe out; blowing her bangs out of her face at the process. She didn't understand why Roxas was acting the way he was. He never seemed to worry about people seeing them until now especially other teenagers. She guessed it had to be that they aren't in Twilight Town so they couldn't be spotted by people from this world.

Walking to the shore line she stops and sits beside Roxas. They sat there quietly for a while watching the waves. Andi glances at Roxas; he just watches the waves with a small smile on his face. Deciding not to bring up what happened Andi stands up taking off her shoes and rolls her jeans over her mid calf and walks up to the water. The waves came back and forth against her feet. She glances over her shoulder seeing Roxas watching her. Shaking her head she jogs up in front of him.

"Come on! The water is warm" said Andi

Roxas shakes his head. "That's ok" he said.

Andi frowned, "I wasn't asking" she said flatly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow with a crooked smile on his face; almost impressed by her challenging remark.

Andi put her hands on her hips; "what's wrong afraid of the water?" Teased Andi.

Roxas snickered; "is that all you got?" He asked very amused.

"I'm just asking a general question" stated Andi.

"Or you didn't get the reaction you wanted so you have to say it was a "general question"" said Roxas

"So I'll take it as a yes then" said Andi rolling her eyes trying to keep the smooth talk.

"Nice try" chuckled Roxas

"Alright maybe the locals will come back. They look like they're more fun" said Andi shrugging her shoulders as she headed back into the water.

"They're gone for the day. Once that sunset starts coming they go to the neighboring island" stated Roxas pointing at the other island.

Andi looks at the other bigger island which had more civilization then on the island they were on. Andi rolled her eyes "of course" she muttered underneath her breath.

Sticking her feet back in the water she listens to the waves crash against the sand. Andi starts walking farther into the ocean until her waist was in water. She took a deep breathe and smurged under the water. Swimming farther into the ocean to a little barrier reef and school of fish. She glances at the ocean floor and sees something. Swimming at it half buried in the sand; grabs it at a glance she can see it's a shell. Unable to hold her breath anymore she comes up to the surface. Taking a breath she glances at her hand and sees it's a quarter sized bright blue sea shell. Smiling she looks towards shore line and sees Roxas was gone. Looking around for what she can see on the island and sees no sign of him. Puts the shell in her pocket and sighs as she starts swimming towards shore.

When she stands on the beach she can't see Roxas anywhere.

"Roxas!"

No reply. Andi walks around the island calling him looking for any sign of him.

"Awww...did your new friend leave you?"

Andi turned to see the hooded cloaked figure standing on the beach a few feet away from her. Andi glared; "What do you want?"

"Coming to check on my favorite girl. Wondering if you missed me?" He replied slyly.

"I liked it better when you left me alone" she responded flatly.

"Ouch. That hurts" he teased as a hand to his heart.

Andi summons her keyblade, "Now why did you need to do that? I just came for a quick chit chat" he said.

"You came to get in my head again!" Snapped Andi.

"It's easy to do. Always was easy to do"

"I don't know who you are talking about. But my name is Andi!"

"Hmmm...funny I don't remember the name Andi. But I do remember that face. Just a warning; running from the past letting that fog consume your heart isn't going to keep you safe. It only makes you ignorant" he said.

"Thanks for the advice" mocked Andi as another portal appeared behind her revealing Riku.

"Oh gotta go" he continued as the cloaked figure disappears into another portal.

Andi turning around towards Riku now. "Funny when he shows up. You happen to be here"

"We're on the same team Andi. He's not to be trusted. You shouldn't be talking to him" explained Riku.

Andi growled; "we're not on the same team. You can't tell me who I can and can't talk too"

Riku looks toward the ocean; "funny he chose to bring you here"

"What are you talking about?"

Riku looks back at Andi; "He's looking for you"

"Who?"

"Roxas" replied Riku summoning a dark portal.

"Wait!" Yells Andi as she runs at Riku and misses him again.

"Andi!...Andi!"

Andi turned around and could hear Roxas calling for her. Letting her keyblade vanish; she runs towards his voice. He sees her run in front of him.

"Where were you?" Asked Roxas worried.

"I was looking for you" replied Andi

"Heartless shown up. I had to take care of it" explained Roxas looking behind him.

"I could've helped you"

Roxas scratched his head, "You were swimming"

"Sorry" apologizes Andi brushing her wet hair back behind her ear.

"It's ok"

"Hey Roxas, do you know of a guy name Riku?"

"No...why?"

"He came to me when I was looking for you. He wore the same coat as you and he knew your name" replied Andi

"We have an imposter that we were trying to catch. It's possible that he would know my name since he's trying to know secrets about Organization Xlll" explained Roxas.

"Organization Xlll?"

"We get rid of the heartless from the worlds to release hearts that they've captured"

"You work for this organization?"

"I did"

"Did?"

"It's a long story" he replied as Andi could tell he really didn't wanna talk about it.

"Ok; why would someone want to know secrets from the Organization if you are getting rid of heartless to protect everyone?"

"Not everyone wants us getting rid of heartless Andi" he replied flatly.

Andi looked down, arms crossed ashamed of the question. She didn't understand if Riku is against the Organization taking out Heartless. Why he made the comment that her they were on the same team? Why would he think she would want the heartless around?

Roxas sighed and touched her elbow to get her to look at him; "Come on I have a great place to watch the sunset before we go"

Andi nods, uncrossing her arms with a small smile on her face. She follows him to a lifted section of the island with a bented palm tree. Roxas jumps up and sits on the palm tree. Andi follows pursuit.

"Wow" whispered Andi looking out at the sunset.

"Pretty cool right?"

"I've seen a lot of sunsets. But I have to say this one tops all sunsets" explained Andi looking at Roxas.

Roxas laughs at her. Andi turns to him confused.

"What?"

"You just remind me of someone"

Andi rolled her eyes with a frown and looked back at the sunset again.

"Hear that a lot?" Asked Roxas

"You can say that." She said flatly.

"I'm sorry"

Andi looks at Roxas as he watches the sunset. She bumps her shoulder with his. Turning towards her she smiles at him; "it's not your fault. Not like you would know" she said.

Roxas nods at her and they sat on the tree quietly until the sunset was about gone. Roxas sighed "Well we better head back"

"Yeah" agreed Andi.

Roxas jumps off the tree first and Andi gets off and trips having Roxas to catch her. They're faces close to each other. They just look at each other both not knowing what to do or say for that split second. Andi holding Roxas arms trying to catch herself from her fall. Leans back a little on her feet and quickly takes her hands off his arms.

"Thanks" she breathed.

"No problem" he replied as he walked past her as Andi rolls her eyes to the sky for a second. She turns toward him and sees he summons a dark portal again. She walks into the portal with Roxas right behind her. She walks to the Twilight Town portal and walks out of the dark realm back on the clock tower.

"Thank you for taking me" said Andi turning herself to look at Roxas.

Roxas nods. Andi noticed he seemed distant now as he kept looking behind him like he needed to get going. Andi brushes it off; "Well I better get going. See you later" she waves at him.

"Yeah. See ya" he replied.

Andi started walking to the stairs.

Xxxxxxxx

Author's notes: Well guys this was not an easy chapter to make that's for sure. You have to remember that Roxas knows he has no heart but Andi does not. Could he only be saving Andi for knowing the whole truth? Will she find out? What would she think? After all he didn't really tell her the whole truth. To keep some world order? Are her questions going to be answered? I don't know guess we'll find out next chapter! Summons is a whole lot easier to use. Don't know why my mind thought of it now?

I am super sorry for how long this chapter took to do. I have again gotten super busy and I just didn't feel right posting this chapter until I thought it was ready. I hope to get the next chapter on sooner. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 9: Here Comes Goodbye

Andi looks at her reflection in the full mirror. She wore a off the shoulder cropped deep red two piece dress. The top tight against her top half and bottom was high waisted layered tulle that covered her feet which made her happy to wearing her white canvas shoes underneath without anyone knowing unless she lifted up her dress. Her wavy hair down and parted on the right side.

Walking away from her reflection she sees Bear sitting looking up at her, wagging his tail ninety miles per hour. Andi giggled as she picks him up; licking her in the face.

"What do you think Bear?"

Bear wagged his tail at her some more and licked her in the chin.

"Wish I could take you with me. But they would frown at that" she said snuggling her face in his neck fur.

Bear whined a little in response of her comment. She giggled again as she puts him down.

"You be good. I gotta at least do something to show Hayner, Pence and Olette that I haven't given up on them" she explaines as she looks again in the mirror and puts her hands on her hips.

"Besides this should put Olette in good graces wearing the dress she got that I didn't show up for" said Andi.

Bear barked tilting his head in confusion; "You wouldn't understand it either Bear." She replied as she pet him on the head. Wagging his tail again happily. Walking downstairs she grabs her skateboard; out the door and skates to the clock tower.

Xxxxxx

When Andi gets to the clock tower she stops at the face looking up but sees no one. She pops up her skateboard carrying it to the entrance of the door and leans it on the wall. Walking in the doors she sees all the kids from her school laughing and chatting together. Pop music in the background making some people dance to the music. Andi flows through with the crowd trying to not bump people; looking for her friends.

Not able to find them she sighs and walks to the stairs that had a sign said "Not allowed." Andi looks to see if anyone was paying attention to her; when she didn't see anyone she sneaks up. Making up to the top of the clock tower she sits by the ledge and looks down as more kids from school started to come in. But no sign of Hayner, Pence or Olette.

"What are you doing up here?"

Andi glances at Roxas, "I hate dances" she replies.

"Then why are you dressed to go to one?" He asked.

"I thought my friends would be here tonight. Olette likes this kind of thing" explained Andi looking down at her hands in her lap with a little chuckle at the end.

"I have to go" said Roxas

Andi looks at Roxas and sees he's hurting. Standing up and and going in front of him; "what happened?" She asked worried.

"Xion...she's... she's gone" explained Roxas his voice cracking.

Andi looks at Roxas trying to figure out who Xion was. "Xion...your friend? What happened?"

"They used us...That's why...I have to go. I have to take out the Organization" explained Roxas getting angry.

"Let me come with you" said Andi

"No! I can't have you come" he replied.

"You can't do it by yourself"

"I can't let you go. It's too dangerous. They will use you to get to me" said Roxas.

"I can't just let you go! What about your other friend?" Asked Andi

"He can't be trusted" replies Roxas flatly.

"Then you need help what if he shows up to stop you? Besides if you leave by yourself how will I know if something happened to you?"

"I'll be back."

"How can you promise that?" She asked

"Because I'm not going to lose!" He exclaimed

Andi bits her lower lip and looks down nodding in acceptance. Slowly Andi grabs Roxas' hand and places the seashell she found in his hand. He looks at the shell with it's bright blue coloring and shaped in a cockle shell; "I found it at the island you took me. Just so you never forget me" explained Andi.

"I couldn't forget you" he replied holding tight to the seashell as he looked at her.

"I'll be back. I promise" he continued.

"You better" she replies trying to give him a smirk.

Roxas gives her a small smile as he summons a dark portal behind him. She watches as he walks in and the portal disappears.

Looking at the sky; "See you soon" she whispered.

Xxxxxxxx

"Why don't you quit?" Asked hooded Roxas

Riku stands there for a moment then a thought came to him. "Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that?"

"Huh? Get real! Look which one of us is winning."

Roxas was surprised by the outburst putting his hand close to his mouth. Trying to figure out where that came from.

"So it's true. You really are his nobody. Guess Diz was right after all" said Riku.

"What are you talking about? I am me! Nobody else!" Exclaimed Roxas as he summons both both keyblades 'Oblivian and Oathkeeper' running to strike him again.

Riku dodges the first attack, but misses to block the second one and gets hit in the arm. Collapsing to the ground.

"How many times do I have to beat you?" Snapped Roxas as he watches Riku struggling to stand, holding his arm weakly.

**_Riku...you have to stop him..._**

"All right. You've left me with no other choice" replied Riku.

"What?"

"I have to release the power in my heart" explains Riku as he stands taking off his blindfold and letting it drop to the ground.

"The dark power that I've been holding back. Even...if it changes me forever" he continued.

Riku lets out a scream and dark energy pillars surrounds him. As Roxas takes stance for another battle once again. The darkness clears to reveal a dark tanned man with long white hair in the back and spiked hair in the front and bright amber eyes. He also had a heartless guardian that hovered in the air behind him. He teleports in front of Roxas and the heartless guardian quickly grabs Roxas by the torso and arms, forcing Roxas to drop his keyblades as he struggled. His keyblades clatter to the ground and vanish.

"I have accepted it" said Riku as the heartless guardian gripped Roxas tighter.

"No...I promised...her" muttered Roxas.

"Who?" Asked Riku.

"An...di..." replied Roxas as he loses consciousness.

Riku watches Roxas as he goes limp. Letting go of Roxas' unconscious body. Diz appears from a dark portal as Riku puts his hood up.

"Diz...he could feel Sora." Said Riku.

"Oh, he told you how he "felt," did he? Ridiculous. A nobody cannot feel anything" replied Diz.

"If he had met Sora, things might have been different" explained Riku.

"Well what's done is done" said Diz turning away from Riku.

"Besides we still need Andi to play her part" continued Diz.

"He said he promised her." Explained Riku.

"A promise from a nobody? Well he does get to sorta keep his promise doesn't he? Not that they'll remember it anyway right?" Chuckled Diz.

Riku was silent as he picks up Roxas body and summoning a dark portal with Diz.

Xxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Oh guys don't worry there is still one more chapter to go. After all we have to know what fight Andi gives after all it had been a while since Riku had challenged Andi or will Diz get her to walk quietly for Roxas' sake? This chapter is quite sad as I watched the videos of Roxas' life and to see they had build a true friendship that no longer exits in Roxas' memories. See what happens to Andi in the next chapter. Also what was your favorite "scene" in their relationship? Comment in the reviews! I also have a poll on my profile for KH2 let's get some votes!


	11. Chapter 10: Tears of Loss

Andi looked from outside her window sitting on her desk chair staring at the sunset. Unable to wait anymore Andi stands up and runs out of her house. She starts heading to the clock tower. When she makes it she sees that it is empty and quiet. A unsettling feeling comes over Andi.

"He's not coming back"

Andi surprised turns to the deep voice of a black coat hooded man like what Roxas wore standing a few feet behind her. Andi looks up from the clock tower to see no sign of Roxas and summons her keyblade glaring at him.

"What have you done to him?!"

"I saved his life. He would never been able to end the Organization. You should be thanking me" said the man.

"Humph...Where is he?!" Hissed Andi

"You'll be joining him soon enough. After all he said he had a promise to keep"

Andi ran up and swung her keyblade at the man. He dodges the moves almost as though he vanished from her eyes. She turns around and sees him behind her. He sends a dark ball from his hand and Andi runs at it and jumps to slash it in two with her keyblade then jumps forward at the man. He sends out his dark magic again and she's hit getting pushed backwards. She flinches in pain as she gets up again. Andi tries hitting him again and again and again with no luck. She jumps back and tries to get a good look at why she wasn't able to give a hit.

"I have to say Roxas gave more of a fight" mocked the man with a chuckle.

Andi glares and runs at him again this time she hits him. She smirks jumping back from his dark energy.

"Spoke too soon?" She said with a smirk.

"I'm a lot stronger then the last time we fought" he replied.

Andi looked confused by his comment as he summons his own keyblade and this one she had seen before.

"Riku?"

"You're finally putting pieces together"

Andi lunges after Riku and blocks her attack. He goes for one and Andi dodges it by a back walkover. As they fought for a while Andi realizes that he's not trying as hard as the first time they fought; almost like he was holding back. Stopping her attacks she jumps back a few feet from him.

"What happened to you?" Asked Andi

"That's not your concern" said Riku flatly as he lunged for another attack. Andi blocking his attack.

"What is your plan?" She asked struggling to keep him from overpowering her.

"To bring you in" replied Diz as he appears from a dark portal on the side of her. She glares at Diz.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she growled.

"You will if you ever want to see Roxas again" warned Diz.

"You're lying!" She exclaimed as she one handed cartwheeled away from Riku and went for an attack on Diz. Riku flashes in front of them and Andi takes a hit by Riku's keyblade to stop her.

Andi flies from the hit and slams to the ground. Struggling to get up from the hit she just took; she could feel Riku was a lot stronger then last time and that attack took a lot out of her. She weakly stands and getting ready to fight again.

"Fighting us is useless. Surrender now and no more harm will come to you" ordered Diz.

"I'm not really good...at...surrendering" hissed Andi trying to keep herself up.

Diz glances at Riku and nods. Riku goes and attacks; Almost missing the block Andi gets thrown by the power of the attack again. Hitting the ground and rolling a little this time. She struggles again to get up only pulling up from her elbows face forward. Her keyblade laid of the ground few feet away vanishing. Trying to stay conscious she watches as Riku and Diz walk closer to her.

"I will...come back for...you" she hissed as she loses consciousness; gritting her teeth.

"If you remember. I will look forward to that" stated Diz as Andi goes limp.

"Take her to Namine. Oh and make sure the feelings are still there for the nobody." orders Diz chuckling as he summons a dark portal.

Riku grabs Andi swinging her on his shoulder summoning a dark portal and goes inside. He walks to another portal to a big white mansion hidden in a forest. Walking inside it was kinda run down with what could have been a beautiful entry way with large grand staircase. He takes her upstairs into a room completely redone covered all in white with some drawings to add a little color. There sitting on a chair across a white long table was a blonde shoulder length headed girl wearing a little white sundress; light blue sandals and light blue eyes looking up at Riku.

"I have another one" said Riku.

She nodded as he puts Andi on the wall still unconscious. Namine comes closer trying to get something about Andi in a unconscious form. Sitting on her knees she brushes Andi's side bangs out of her peaceful face.

"She's already has some memory fog from her past." She explained.

"We need you to erase all the old connections of Roxas and replace them with new ones and erase everything with her keyblade" explained Riku.

"But I thought she was suppose to help Sora?" She protested glancing at Riku.

"Take it up with Diz" replies Riku as he starts walking away as she looks back at Andi defeated.

"Oh and make sure the feelings are still there" commented Riku as stops walking and turns to Namine.

"Feelings?" Questioned Namine

Riku lets himself out of the room waiting outside the door. Namine looking down at her hands in her lap, she stands slowly to grab her sketch book and starts to draw in her chair once again.

Xxxxxxxx

_Andi finds herself back on the stained glass platform. Confused to why she was back; she glances around, a ringing noise starts to get louder around her, covering __her ears; her head begins to throb with intense pain. Inside the platform appears what looks like pieces of paper from a book being stripped away and scattered. She watches them as they were attached to chains by each piece of paper. __She tries to fight everything she has to keep her memories but the only pain got stronger. _

_'What is happening to me?' She asked as she started to scream._

_/_

_"You're a complete natural" commented the hooded figure seeing Andi bring the key in front of her to protect her. Andi realizes it as well; for a second letting her wall of defense down. Shakes her head and goes back in a defensive stance, the figure laughed._

_"But you still have no idea what that thing in your hand is. What power that it possesses or what happened to the last person who owned that very keyblade"_

_"Keyblade?" _

_"But it didn't protect her very long; poor thing" he chuckled._

_I_

_"Hey are you ok?" Asked Roxas the first day she meet him. _

_"I don't usually get some ice cream with random boys that don't give me their names" says Andi crossing her arms looking at Roxas._

_"I don't usually get ice cream with random girls that don't give me their names either. But you look like you need it" chuckled Roxas._

_"Ok. I'm Andi" she said with a smirk._

_"Roxas"_

_/_

_Andi __jumps b__ack from Riku as he started overpowering her. Coming at him again with a swing and he blocks her attack again. Trying to overpower her again she uses his force as her advantage by a front walkover knocking him out of balance, but before he could counter attack she swing her keyblade stopping it by his heart. He looked at her knowing she had him cornered as long as she didn't let her guard down._

_"Impressive" he said._

_Telling by his voice she could tell this one was not the same one she met before. She glared at him not taking his compliment. Raising his hands up with his keyblade disappearing he gave her a surrender._

_"Who are you?" She asked anger in her voice._

_He __smiled at her; "Riku" he replied putting his hands to his sides_.

"_Riku? Why did you attack me?" She asked._

_"I had to see why he needs you" he replied_

_"Who?"_

_"Diz..."_

_/_

_You're not going to take a no for a answer are you?" Chuckled Roxas looking at the pizza box that Andi was giving him._

_"No I won't" she giggled as she takes a bite of her slice of pizza. _

_/_

_Andi trips when she jumps off the bented palm tree having Roxas catch her both of their faces really close; just staring at each other's eyes. As Andi slowly makes sure she was sure footed before letting go of Roxas' arms._

_"Thanks" she breathed _

_"No problem" he replied as he walks past her._

_/_

_"You have to go. Don't be seen" warned Roxas trying to get Andi off the clock tower._

_"Why?" She asked_

_"Just go!"_

_/_

_Andi ran in for an attack and swings but the hooded man dodges it. Andi tries again and again and again with no luck. She jumps back and tries to get a good look at why she wasn't able to hit him._

_"I have to say Roxas gave more of a fight" he mocked with a chuckle._

_Andi glares and runs at him again this time she hits him. She smirks jumping back from his attack. _

_"Spoke too soon?" She said with a smirk._

_"I'm a lot stronger then the last time we fought" he replied._

_Andi looked confused by his comment as he summons his own keyblade and this one she had seen before._

_"Riku?"_

_I _

_Slowly Andi grabbed Roxas' hand and laid the small bright blue seashell in his hand. He looks at it; "I found it at the island you took me. Just so you never forget me" explained Andi_

_"I couldn't forget you" he said as he held on to the seashell in his hand._

_"I'll be _back. I promise" he said

_"You better" _

_/_

_As the memories were stripped clean and new memories taken place from the old memories; Andi could feel the pain slowly disappearing as though it never happened. She looked at the platform to see it had not changed. But her chest she could feel pain; pain of something that meant something to her. Confused by this she feels a tear coming down her cheek. Taking her hand wiping the tear away she looks down at it laid on the side of her finger._

_'Why am I crying?' _

Xxxxxxxx

Namine puts her sketchbook down and pencil as she walks up to Andi crouching down at her; looking at the tear going down Andi's cheek. She puts the back of her hand on Andi's cheek wiping the tear away; "I'm sorry we had to bring you into this. But they need you Andi and some point you will realize that you need them as well" whispered Namine.

Andi groans moving her head slightly by Namine's touch. Namine frightened by her movement gasped and stood up quickly, glancing at the door.

"My head..." moaned Andi laying her head in her hand, as she starts flickering her eyes open.

The door opens quickly and Namine backs away from Riku. Dazed Andi looks at Riku trying to stand up by using the wall. He grabs her by her arms tight and slams her against the wall hard. Andi winces in pain from the slam and the feeling of something choking the air out of her. As she tries gasping for air. She looks at Namine and Riku as the pressure starts to disappear and loosing consciousness; "Who are you?" Asks Andi groggily as she goes limp.

"It's done." Said Namine looking down with her arms crossed.

"Thank you Naminé"

She nodded as she grabbed her sketchbook and pencil and sat back down on her chair again as Riku picks up Andi and swings her on his shoulders again.

"She didn't want to forget. She fought as much as he did" said Naminé looking down at her lap.

"You can't feel compassion for him. To make her believe that what they had was real" snapped Riku.

"It was real. She made it real for the both of them" protested Naminé as she looked at Riku.

Riku looks away from Naminé and left the room quietly. Naminé looked down as the drawlings that she had on Andi and Roxas and stopped at the one where they said their goodbyes with Sora behind Roxas like a guardian.

"She needs you"

Xxxxxxxx

"She's quite a fighter. She will be a great addition to helping Sora" said Diz as Riku walked in the room with Andi.

Riku nodded and laid Andi on the data platform. Diz looks back to his computer.

"She will find out the truth" he said trying to calm Riku's mind to the whole reason of doing this.

"Not only about this. But also things that she's been willing to hide" he continued as he portals Andi into the data world.

The computer screen starts writing out

**Girl...**

**15 years of age...**

**Keybearer...Key: Forbidden Melody**

**Heart...**

Xxxxxxx

Author's notes: Sorry guys can't reveal Andi's past completely guess you'll have to find out in my next story to see what happens. I had a fun time writing this story that I hoped you guys enjoyed. I can't wait to start with Kingdom Hearts 2. What do you think her secret is guys? Comment in the reviews I really am quite curious!

I do also apologize for the long wait as I have been fighting some illness and took a family trip. Hope you enjoyed this story and I will get KH2 up and running soon!


End file.
